The invention relates in general to the field of polishing techniques and, more particularly, to the polishing of metal materials. Specifically, the invention relates to a technique for polishing aluminum, stainless steel, and brass.
Increased metal use and rising costs of metals have caused focus to be placed on the refurbishing of metals through polishing. Generally, conventional metal-polishing techniques do not allow for the capability to effectively polish a detailed and ornate metal object in a consistent fashion because of hard-to-reach comers and insets. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a metal-polishing technique that is capable of overcoming the shortcomings of conventional methods.